Dark Violin
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: “Menyingkir dariku!” “Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini bukan kelasmu.” “Ayolah, berapa banyak ayahmu membayar sekolah ini agar kau bisa masuk kedalam kelas musik?” “Bakat pun tak punya.” “Henry, pukul saja wajahnya.” @@@ "Aku harus terus memainkannya."
1. Meet with you

**Meet with you**

Genre : School life, Horror

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : "Aku harus terus memainkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini bukan kelasmu."

"Ayolah, berapa banyak ayahmu membayar sekolah ini agar kau bisa masuk kedalam kelas musik?"

"Bakat pun tak punya."

"Henry, pukul saja wajahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang siswa di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apapun yang ia inginkan pasti akan langsung hadir dalam sekejap mata.

Bahagia kan?

Tidak.

Berkecimpung dalam dunia seni musik adalah cita-cita besarnya sejak dia menginjak usia 10 tahun. Saat itu seorang pria bernama Rain sedang tampil dengan sangat menawannya dalam layar yang langsung memikat hati sang lelaki kecil itu.

Bukan.

Bukan tokoh utama dalam acara itu yang menginspirasinya.

Banyak orang yang saling berkolaborasi membentuk sebuah melodi indah yang terdengar ditelinganya.

Orchestra.

Pemain biola.

Suara halus nan merdu yang tecipta dari sebuah gesekan antara pita dan dawai tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Byun Baekhyun mencintai musik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy, aku ingin punya satu yang seperti itu."

"Biola, sayang?"

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Aku ingin bisa memainkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Namun tetap saja, tak semua hal dapat diraih dengan uang. Misalnya, kemampuan.

Hampir 5 tahun Byun Baekhyun belajar, belajar dan terus belajar memainkan biola. Namun sama sekali ia tak dapat mahir memainkannya.

Satu lagu?

Bahkan mungkin satu baris nada pun masih banyak yang sumbang terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy, aku menyerah. Aku tak bisa memainkannya."

"Kau bisa sayang, kau hanya butuh berusaha lebih keras lagi. Mommy akan mendatangkan guru biola khusus untukmu dari Canada agar kau bisa belajar dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam. Baekhyun masih terdiam duduk di sebuah kursi panjang lorong sekolahnya. Ia belum berniat pulang.

Di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebongkah es batu yang dibalut kain berwarna putih. Menempelkannya pelan pada sudut bibir dan pelipisnya yang memar.

Menghilangkan bengkak dan memar lumayan memakan waktu lama. Bisa gila nanti orang tuanya kalau tau dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Awww, sshhh."

'Tap tap tap"

Ringisannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di ujung koridor.

Penjaga sekolah? Sepertinya tadi sudah mengunci pintu.

"Aku kira aku sendirian disini."

Baekhyun berdiri. Mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia membuang bongkahan es batu ditangannya kedalam sebuah tong sampah. Sedikit merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan akibat ulah para seniornya tadi.

'Tap tap tap'

Suara itu kembali terdengar dari ujung lorong. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat merasa pensaran dengan siapa yang berada di sekolah saat malam seperti ini.

"Penjaga sekolah?"

"Hahaha ahahaha"

Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Anak kecil? Sedang apa dia disini? Malam seperti ini?

"K-kau siapa? Sedang apa disini?"

Anak itu hanya diam sambil terus tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaos dan celana lusuh kini berada di hadapannya.

Sesaat kemudian anak itu membalikkan dirinya. Dia berlari kecil menyusuri lorong itu.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berusaha mengejar. Anak itu agak sulit terlihat dengan penerangan seadanya di lorong tersebut.

'Gudang Olahraga'

'Klek'

'Tap tap tap'

"Halo, kau dimana? Kau tak ingin pulang kah?"

Gudang pengap. Entah kenapa penjaga sekolah lupa untuk mengunci pintu ruangan ini. Baekyun tak perdulikan itu lagi. Ia hanya ingin menemukan seorang adik kecil yang sepertinya tengah tersesat di sekolahnya yang sangat luas dan membingungkan ini.

'BRAKKK'

Baekhyun terjingkat. Beberapa alat untuk lempar lembing dan lainnya terjatuh. Letaknya tepat di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun mendekatinya. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berantakan dan berinisiatif untuk merapikannya. Sungguh mulia kan hatinya?

Satu, dua, tiga, empat lembing ia singkirkan.

'kreekk'

Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang patah atau rusak. Dengan lebih cepat Baekhyun merapikan benda-benda olahraga tersebut.

Belum sempat ia mengangkat lembing ditangannya, ia melihat sesuatu terjepit disana.

Seperti sesuatu yang tak asing baginya.

"B-biola?"

Baekhyun meletakkan lembing ditangannya pada sebuah tempat tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian ia mengambil biola itu. Biola lengkap dengan bow disampingnya.

Sudah lusuh.

Catnya mengelupas.

Namun dawainya masih utuh. Bahkan bownya pun masih bagus.

Baekhyun meniup-niup biola tersebut guna menghilangkan beberapa debu yang menempel disana.

Senyumnya mengembang.

Sebuah biola berwarna hitam dengan ukiran sayap cantik di belakangnya.

Baekhyun mencari tempat yang kiranya nyaman untuk dia duduk. Ia ingin mencoba menggeseknya.

Tangannya terulur memposisikan biola itu. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menempelkan bow di deretan dawai biola tersebut.

'sret'

'tess tess'

"Aish!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini apa?


	2. Join me

**Join me**

Genre : School life, Horror

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : This story is mine

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dan lainnya.

Summary : "Aku harus terus memainkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah biola berwarna hitam dengan ukiran sayap cantik di belakangnya.

Baekhyun mencari tempat yang kiranya nyaman untuk dia duduk. Ia ingin mencoba menggeseknya.

Tangannya terulur memposisikan biola itu. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menempelkan bow di deretan dawai biola tersebut.

'sret'

'tess tess'

"Aish!"

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya ketika ujung jari tengahnya berdarah. Tergores dawai biola.

Ia menyesapnya perlahan.

Senyumnya kembali menyembang. Hanya sebuah luka kecil, tak akan berpengaruh banyak kan?

Baekhyun kembali menggeseknya.

Dua nada, lalu ia berhenti.

Merdu. Sangat merdu.

Belum pernah ia mendengar seseorang memainkan biola semerdu ini. Dan dia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Bukankah ini ajaib?

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Bangunlah! Sedang apa kau disni?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah."

"A-ah, maaf."

Baekhyun segera terduduk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat asing baginya.

"Maaf, saya dimana sekarang?"

"Gudang sekolah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau tak pulang semalam? Ini masih pukul 5 pagi."

Baekhyun melongo hebat. Ia bergegas berdiri lalu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada penjaga sekolah tadi. Tak lupa ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari gudang olahraga tersebut. Dengan biola hitam dan bow di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali!"

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Mengukirkan sebuah senyuman bangga di bibir Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan dari orang lain.

Ia bisa bermain biola!

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau belajar?"

"Kau tak mungkin menguasainya dalam waktu satu malam."

"Aku tau, dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya selama ini."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Molla."

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari lima kompetisi telah Baekhyun ikuti dan hasilnya ia selalu memenangkannya. Membawa piala dan medali untuk sekolah. Sebuah kebanggaan memang??

Semua ini berkat biolanya.

Setiap malam ia berlatih yang semakin bertambah jamnya setiap malamnya.

Namun entah mengapa, tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lemah. Wajahnya memucat setiap harinya. Bahkan dia sempat pingsan di kelas musik beberapa hari lalu.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Tak perlu berangkat ke sekolah jika badanmu kurang sehat. Kita bisa periksakan dirimu sekarang juga."

"Tidak mommy, guru Kim ingin melihat penampilanku hari ini."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sayang."

"Tak apa mommy."

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Baekhyun turun dari atas panggung dengan perasaan bangga.

Sungguh, saat-saat seperti ini yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kerja bagus!"

Seorang temannya dari kelas drama menghampirinya dan mengajak Baekhyun melakukan salam sebagai ucapan selamat. Sungguh sebuah kebanggaan melihat sahabatmu tengah melakukan bakatnya diatas panggung dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang banyak, kan?

"Terimakasih, tapi aku harus pulang. Aku merasa kurang sehat hari ini."

"Ah, benar. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Mau kuantar?"

"Tak perlu. Aku membawa mobilku."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, pukul 12 malam. Entah mengapa Baekhyun masih terjaga. Biasanya jika ia merasa sangat lelah, ia akan langsung tertidur. Tapi ada apa dengan hari ini?

Baekhyun kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Masih berusaha untuk meraih alam mimpi.

'Tap tap'

Keningnya menyerngit ketika merasakan dingin menyapa telinga kanannya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Seketika ia menegang.

"K-kau?"

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang ia temui sekitar lima bulan lalu di sekolah.

Benar, ia masih mengingat wajah itu.

Namun kenapa ini berbeda? Tak seperti saat terakhir yang ia lihat.

Tak ada senyum disana. Anak itu terlihat seperti... Marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

Anak itu masih terdiam. Ia hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju biola hitam yang selama lima bulan ini menemaninya.

Hilang.

Anak itu seketika menghilang bagaikan ditelan angin.

Apa maksudnya?

'Tak'

'ssrreettt ssrreettt'

Biola itu terjatuh dari nakas. Terseret perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Baekhyun mengambil biola tersebut.

"Aku belum berlatih malam ini. Aku harus terus berlatih agar tetap bisa bermain biola dengan sempurna." Gumamnya.

Tangannya kembali terulur memposisikan biola itu dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah bersiap untuk menggesek.

Bermain.

Terus bermain biola hingga ia merasa dirinya sempurna.

Menit demi menit...

Jam demi jam...

Baekhyun sudah tak tau lagi sekarang pukul berapa.

Tubuhnya semakin lemah dan pucat. Namun ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang entah kesekian kalinya.

Hingga pada nada terakhir, tangannya sudah tak dapat menopang alat musik itu lagi.

Ia terbaring. Terkulai lemas. Baekhyun merasa seketika tubuhnya mendingin.

'Ada apa denganku?' Batinnya berseru.

Matanya menatap biola itu sedih. Seketika ia tersadar.

Ada rembesan darah mengalir dari pori ujung jarinya.

Terus menetes.

Mengalir melewati dawai.

Kemudian meresap pada badan biola tersebut.

Lalu ia menyadaari sesuatu.

Namun itu adalah hal yang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul April 1999

Seorang laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun ditemukan tewas tanpa sebab yang jelas dikamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa itu?"

"Biola. Aku dapat di tempat pembuangan sampah tadi pagi."

"Sepertinya sudah rusak."

"Masih bagus, hanya saja catnya sudah mengelupas."

"Ahh, apa bisa dijual?"

"Aku tak akan menjualnya. Aku ingin memilikinya. Kita bisa mendapatkan uang dengan biola ini."

"Uang? Apa kau akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan, hyung?"

"Sepertinya. Siapa tau aku bisa diundang di sebuah kafe mahal dan mendapat banyak uang."

"Ahh hyung kau hebat."

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau tak perlu bekerja paruh waktu lagi setelah sekolah untuk mendapatkan uang."

.

.

.

.

.

END

By Shin Chami (Ang)

Gantung kan?? Gantung aku bersama abang Kai


End file.
